


A Hero to Us

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon Requests [8]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Resident Evil 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Post Resident Evil 7A Comfort Fic, Requested by SummerArtist4Life





	A Hero to Us

Leon hated seeing him like this. So empty, so lifeless, so…broken. He knew the mission in Louisiana would be bad, worse than their usual hell…but Chris had been sent down after a man and BOWs they had never seen before. And on top of that…Chris lost his whole team again. At least…that was what Jill told him. Sadly, Chris’ flight wouldn’t be in until the day after tomorrow, his Alpha having to stay behind for clean up and reports.

The pregnant Omega reclined back against the head board. He watched the computer screen, Chris just sitting there, head in his hands and shoulders shaking. The man breathed deeply, eyes seemingly in a daze.

“We don’t have to talk about it.” Leon whispered softly, “We can talk about something else. Anything else.”

“You’re going to make me talk about it eventually.”

“Yeah…but not now, Hon.”

Another sigh left the upset Alpha, burying his face in his hands before running them through short, ebony locks. Brown eyes found blue as the mates just stared at each other, wandering downward and settling on the baby bump. Brows furrowed as Chris noticed that there were some movement going on underneath Leon’s night shirt. The elder smiled, feeling teary-eyed.

“The little guy’s moving a lot, isn’t he?” Chris asked.

Leon smiled back, pushing up his sleep shirt so Chris could see, “Yeah. Jax has been moving like crazy since you left. Scared the crap out of Ollie during movie time. You should have seen his-.”

The Omega paused, looking up from the laptop as the bedroom door opened just a crack. Chris asked Leon what was wrong, voice full of panic and concern. The agent did not see a mop of flaming red-hair, so he knew it wasn’t their two year-old son. Just as Leon reached for the Matilda in the safe in the bedside table, he heard a “meow” before Munchkin jumped on to the bed. A sigh of relief left the brunette.

“Christ, Munch…” Leon sighed, “You almost died there, bud.”

The cat meowed in response, rubbing up against the agent’s hand. Leon gently scratched underneath of his chin, the cat purring contently. Chris visibly sighed as well, a hand over his heart as he reclined back into the pillows of his cot. He was in a trailer at a camp with some other soldiers just outside of the incident zone. He glanced out the window, looking at the ominous farmhouse several miles away. He closed his eyes, shaking out the memories of his disastrous mission, focusing solely on his Omega.

The cat jumped back down on to the floor, deciding to go gallivant around the house. Leon shook his head at the cat before turning his attention back to Chris. His shirt was still pushed up, Jax moving underneath of the pale skin. He could see Chris staring at the bump again, a tired smile on his lips.

“What does…what does that feel like? Him moving all around in there?” Chris asked aloud.

Leon gently laid a hand down on the bump, Jax presumably kicking or punching at his hand, “Kind of like muscle spasms…or like butterflies…it’s definitely odd…but a good kind of odd.” He explained, “It lets me know that everything is okay in there.”

Chris hummed, gently touching the screen, tracing the Omega’s pregnant stomach on the screen. He asked about Ollie. The five month pregnant Omega chuckled, saying that he and Ollie went with the Burtons to the carnival in town. The little boy got to try deep fried Oreos. Needless to say, Ollie had been hooked. Barry and Kathy spoiled the little red-head, buying him a bunch of Oreos for later. Moira and Polly taught Ollie how to play certain carnival games.

“He’s pretty good at the pellet gun game…with Barry’s help.” Leon chuckled, “He won a goldfish. Mr. Bubbles.”

Chris laughed at that, “Well, I’m sure I’ll get to meet him as soon as I get home…tomorrow.”

Leon gave a hopeful look, eyes lighting up in excitement, “Really? They’re letting you come home early?”

Chris nodded, telling him when his flight was getting in.

* * *

 

“Do you tink Daddy will like our sign, Mommy? Aunt Claire?” Ollie asked, holding the picture he made, “Daddy” scrawled on it in green crayon with messy stars around it in red and blue.

Claire, Jill, Jake and Sherry stood with Leon and Ollie at the airport, Jake holding his own sign that said “Jar-Head” in black Sharpie. Claire held Ollie, her nephew holding the sign up high. Leon smiled, kissing Ollie’s cheek while Claire kissed the other.

“He’ll love it.” Claire smiled, “You even put his name in his favorite color.”

“And he’ll love the stars too.” Leon added, “You worked very hard on it.”

Ollie smiled, “I did it, cause he Cap’in America! Daddy is a superhero!”

Jill, Claire and Leon smiled at that, “He sure is, Ollie Pie.” Jill agreed.

Chris stepped into the airport terminal, TSA checking his gear but let him through once he showed them his badge. He nodded at the security guards, picking up his bags and making his way through the gates. He was excited and anxious to get home. As the Alpha made his way through, he heard a child hollering for their Daddy, another person hollered “Heads Up, Jar-Head!”

The BSAA Captain barely had time to register that it was Jake yelling at him, hearing a loud and long cry of “DADDY” and a flash of flaming red hair before a little body threw itself at his legs. Chris grunted, Ollie accidentally running full force into his bad leg.

The Alpha chuckled, dropping his bags and lifting Ollie up into his arms, “Hi, Buddy!”

Ollie hugged his father around the neck, adamantly talking about how much he and Mommy missed him. One of Chris’ escorts grabbed his bags for him as he made his way to the group waiting for him. Jill pat him on the shoulder, welcoming him home and congratulating him on a job well done. He hugged Claire, and Sherry, shook Jake’s hand and then stopped in front of Leon.

The Omega gave a small smile, hugging his Alpha and kissing him on the lips. Chris’ eyes watered as Leon cupped his cheek, the brunette brushing away a tear with his thumb. The agent tightly embraced his mate, telling him that he was home. That he was okay now. He was safe.

* * *

 

That night, after a brief shower, Chris laid in their bed, his head in Leon’s lap. Ollie was curled up against his chest, fast asleep. The Omega pet Chris’ hair, whispering reassuring words. Chris was crying, tightly holding Ollie against him like a teddy bear, but not enough to hurt the little boy in his sleep.

“I just...they’re all dead…they all died.” Chris whispered, “And the whole time…I kept fighting, trying to save at least one…and the whole time I thought, “What if this is it?” What if I didn’t make it…?”

Leon stopped, gently turning Chris’ face up to look toward him, “But you did. You did make it home. And I’m sure you did all you could.” He whispered, attempting to lean down and kiss his mate, but the bump prevented him.

Chris leaned up, kissing the Omega, “I’m tired of losing teams…but I can’t give up on the BSAA.”

Leon nodded, “I know, Love.” He sighed, “But…you don’t have to. Maybe…take some time off. We can go on that vacation early…just the four of us.”

Chris laid there, looking up at his beautiful mate. Brown eyes were full of contemplation, as though thinking it over and searching for the answer in Leon’s eyes. Leon caressed Chris’ face, wandering what was going through the elder’s mind. It was probably racing a mile a minute. After a moment, a smile spread crossed the Alpha’s lips. Chris reached up and cupped his mate’s cheek as he nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Chris whispered, “I’ll talk to Jill tomorrow morning.”


End file.
